


Kari's Giant(ess) Playground

by balthasar00



Category: Digimon, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Blood, Child Abuse, Child Murder, Death, Destruction, Feet, Fetish, Foot Crush, Gen, Giantess - Freeform, Gore, Lolicon, Macro/Micro, Rampage - Freeform, Snuff, Socks, Sweat, Vore, Worship, butt crush, cruel - Freeform, foot, playful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 05:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11821818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balthasar00/pseuds/balthasar00
Summary: 8-Year-Old, Kari Kamiya finds herself in a town unknown to her, with herself having become a giantess. Her playful, child nature getting the better of her, Kari rampages through the town, gleefully murdering people left and right.Her stinky, socked feet, which she so loves, also becoming even more tempting for her over the course of her bloody adventure.





	Kari's Giant(ess) Playground

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone too lazy to read through every tag for this story; this is a giantess story, featuring a loli character from Digimon, torturing and killing people for her own amusement, coupled with a big load of foot fetish action and sock love.
> 
> Other than that, I'd like to mention that this story was a combined effort from RoyalBlood36 and myself. Sadly, RoyalBlood36 has quit writing stories, but he gave me full rights to this piece before his farewell and I hope you'll like our piece.

 

It was an absolutely mediocre Thursday morning. The air was thick with morning drowsiness as the townspeople middled about on their way to the jobs they worked everyday, oblivious to the world outside. There was no consideration of their actions, no threat or happiness or any emotion really. It was just the daily drag, derated people scrapping by, longing for the not so distant relief of the weekend. On this particular week however, the savior from the boredom of everyday life came a little early - and it wasn't a day. It was a 40 meter (131 foot) tall, 8-year-old girl.

 

Kari had no idea how she got here, or even where here was. She just woke up here - on the outskirts of some sort of town in a rather flat, hot, and unassuming landscape. She didn't seem too concerned however, for whatever reason. She just felt kind of, well, playful.

It took a few moments for her mind to register that she was absolutely ginormous. She didn't know if she was huge or if the little buildings at her feet were just tiny; but did it really matter, though?

She was dressed in her usual attire - a yellow tank top, bright pink leggings and shirt; with wavy brown hair that came to just above her shoulders. The only difference she could tell was the absence of her shoes - she wore only her grimy socks, which had once been white but were now discolored with sweat and funk. She could smell them even from the 40 meter distance between her feet and face, though that didn't bother her at all. She enjoyed the feeling of air washing inbetween her toes and how it let their stench waft into her nostrils. Finishing her short bout of admiring her feet's smell, Kari focused her attention on her surroundings again.

 

The town spread out across the ground below her. It was no city, but it was by no means a small town. The tallest buildings she could see were a few church steeples and an office building in the distance, the tallest of which was about two stories taller than her.

As a cool breeze tore past her ears, she realized that the town below was almost completely silent. She could clearly see hundreds of individuals in the streets closest to her, who stopped dead in their tracks upon witnessing her giant form towering over their home town, staring up in horror at the humongous girl. Many of the cars seemed to have stopped as well, some of them having crashed into each other out of their dirvers' confusion and fear.

She simply stood for a moment, observing the horrified faces of the citizens at her feet. Then, without a word or thought of the consequences, she took a step. Her left foot landed on a white Sedan, completely consuming it and grinding it against the pavement, which groaned and cracked. She could feel the metal poke and tickle her sweaty foot as the car crumbled, and a small splash of blood as the driver within was crushed. Without even caring she forced her foot down harder, utterly flattening the Sedan and creating a small crater in the street. Between the crunches of metal and cracking of concrete, her ears detected another sound. She raised her foot, showing it off to the rest of the street. People everywhere were screaming and fleeing for their lives now, as the area around her swiftly descended into chaos.

She relaxed her foot and, after a moment, grabbed it with her hand so she could examine it. Her sweaty, pungent sock had been stained with a variety of new flavors - gasoline, motor oil, and shards of glass from the car; and, just below her big toe, a thick, bright red liquid. Blood.

Kari set her foot back on the ground, after studying the results of her actions. It felt good as it sunk into the pavement and the smell of sweat, mixed with blood on her soles was simply amazing. With a playful smile on her face, she decided she liked being a giantess and set off down the street.

 

At first it was mostly just abandoned cars along the side of the road. They crunched and caved in with little force, though not without enjoyment as Kari giggled each time she smothered one into the pavement. A few lucky steps hit cars still containing people, who were hiding inside - she could tell whenever she felt their bones crunching under the collapsing metal constructs, and their warm blood oozing out of the cracks and staining her socks. She made sure to grind these particular ones extra hard, intent on squeezing out every last drop.

She meandered down the street for a little while, crushing cars and occasionally knocking over a streetlight. Most of the one story buildings and shops lining the road were dark, bereft of inhabitants and of no interest to her yet.

Before long, she began to catch up with the crowd of people fleeing from her in the streets. Between the accidents and the tremors coursing through the ground with each of Kari's steps, escape by car was hopeless; and it seemed many people tried to outrun her on foot. This proved to be a tragic mistake however, as to Kari they were simply targets out in the open.

She lifted her foot in the air, and brought it down hard on a fleeing woman. This time, there was no crunch of metal, but rather the shattering of bone. The woman exploded into a shower of slimy red paste and goop, most of which was consumed by her sock, which had turned into a magnet for blood. Her bones disintegrated as they were ground into the pavement, and her organs simply burst under the pressure. When Kari raised her foot, most of what was left was now stuck to her sweaty sock, only adding to the stench.

As if the rampant stomps and screams weren't enough of a giveaway, the tiny people fleeing from Kari also had another clue to her presence – the distinct smell. Her socks had already reeked of sweat when she began her rampage, but now there were a whirl of new odors smeared into the mix- Ground cement, motor oil, gasoline, and blood. Lots and lots of blood. To the people at her feet it was an absolute hell to endure as they scrambled to escape becoming part of the mix. To Kari, however, it was an absolute joy. The stench filled the entire street and the morning breeze spread it all over the town, occasionally even all the way up to her nose. Sometimes, after a particularly gorey kill she would stop just to smell her feet, her eyes fluttering as her nose took in the smell of hundreds of people now turned to paste on the bottom of her stinking, sweaty socks.

 

After walking for a few minutes, she found herself in a large intersection and discovered a fairly large, bright one story brick building with a grassy playground behind it - a daycare center. Kari was overjoyed at this great find. As she walked over to the playground she realized that there were at least 30 kids playing on the equipment, who up until then had been completely oblivious to her rampage.

 

"Oooh, I wanna play!" She announced, her voice booming through the streets and many of the children covering their ears at the loud noise. She took a few steps forward, crushing the chain link fence surrounding the playground under her socked sole with ease and positioned herself with her backside to the daycare center.

 

"Hmmm... I guess I'm a little big..." She said, looking down at the terrified children, who were too scared to even move.

 

Without warning she simply let her butt drop down, sitting down on top of and utterly obliterating most of the daycare center. The earth seemed to shake for a moment as her rear came crashing through the roof behind her, causing most of the building to collapse around her butt and killing anyone caught inside. Adults, children, it didn't matter in the face of giant 8-year-old girl's rear and literal tons of debris falling ontop of them and flattening the lot like insects.

After a moment, the dust cleared and she turned her focus back to the playground in front of her. The equipment consisted of a small swing set to her right, a large red and blue tower with several platforms and a bright green slide in front of her, and a sandbox to her left. Most of the other kids were either climbing on the large platform in front of her or standing on the ground staring at her in confused horror. One boy, holding a bright red kickball, was clearly frozen in the middle of a game.

 

Before they could react, Kari reached out and grabbed 5 kids from the sandbox in her hand, clutching them tightly and pondering on their fate. Remembering how she loved the smell of her filthy socks and how satisfying it felt to rub and massage her feet, she peeled back the outer rim off her left sock and dropped all five of the kids into the damp, dark pit that she had created. They tumbled down her ankle and to the bottom of her foot with a few muffled cries and landed in a pile, wedged between her foot and her sock. Letting her sock snap back into place, she felt the children squirming against her sole. Their futile efforts felt ticklish, which only caused Kari to giggle and squeeze her foot. She slowly inhaled the sweaty, bloody stench and continued to rub her feet. Before long she was breathing heavily and began slowly licking her foot. She could feel the bodies of the children squirming as she massaged her foot, while her tongue was gliding over their fabric-covered, tiny frames and tasting the saltiness of blood and her sweat. She was soaking her socks with her saliva, as well as fresh loads of sweat that flowed out of her sole's every pore. She was nearly overwhelmed in the heat if the moment, barely able to tear her face away from her foot for even a moment; pausing her eager smelling to reach out for another handful of kids. She grabbed another 5 stupefied children, who had just been standing around and watching her show. This time she placed them inside her right sock. She lowered her head to the ground as she lapped at her feet like a dog, quickly becoming so overcome by her want to experience the flavor more intensely, that she nearly sucked her entire right foot inside her mouth, the appendage being shoved inside her oral cavern up to its heel. Her tastebuds pulsated with glee as they absorbed every drop of blood and sweat, smothering her tiny victims between her wet sole and saliva-drenched sock's fabric. Even from inside her mouth she could hear their muffled screams of terror and swore she could even taste their salty tears as they bawled their eyes out in fear. Her eagerness for a more intense taste, to drive this experience to the max, was so great, that Kari put too much force into her tongue's movements for the little children to handle. The massive hunk of flesh compressed two of the children that were trapped inside her sock into a bloody paste like they were nothing; though you could argue that to Kari, they really were. The third one followed right after, as the tongue travelled over her socked sole and let her victim experience what getting driven over by a steamroller would probably feel like. As this carnage was going on in her mouth, on the outside her eyes fluttered and her nose flared with every little whiff of blood she took and each death and cry of fear she caused let a tingle of pleasure course through her body. She sucked her foot like a lollipop, massaging it with her lips and tongue as her foot slid in and out of her mouth, mimicking an action that Kari would definitely be considered too young for by most people.

 

Eventually she slid her right foot out of her mouth completely, said appendage dripping with saliva, stained with a fresh load red juice and tickled by the tiny, yet still ongoing squirming of the two still living children trapped in her sock; and replaced it with her left. She gave her other foot an equally glorious massage, before lathering it with her tongue like she did the other, coating it in saliva and doing her best to try and suck every drop of sweat and blood into her greedy maw. The children in her left sock were just as terrified as their friends had been, their screams echoing around the dark cavern behind her lips. And just like with her right foot, Kari was way too eager in her endeavor to satisfy her thirst for sweat and blood to hold back her tongue's overwhelming force and carelessly murdered another pair of young children by compressing them into minced meat against her sweaty sole.

 

After a full 10 minutes of sucking and worshipping her feet, she finally took her left foot out of her mouth and placed both it and its right counterpart on the ground. It seemed that at least a few of the children had survived the waterboarding of saliva and violent tongue crushing inside her mouth, as she could still feel helpless squirming on the bottom of both her feet. Ignoring her little toys for the time being, she took a moment to survey the playground again. Most of the children still had not moved from their original positions, frozen in fear to the point that their bodies didn't even shake; only the tears flowing down their cheeks and the occasional whimper let the giantess know that these kids were even alive still. Wordlessly, Kari stood up, the children still trapped in both of her socks being crushed instantly - only however this time, because they were inside her socks instead of under them, she could actually feel absolutely every minute detail. Each of their bones shattered in synchronized fashion, as their flesh stretched and tore under the pressure, spilling warm blood across her soles once again. Organs burst, fluids leaked everywhere and each part of their bodies was ground into a gorey paste. Every bit of her bare sole was soaked in salty blood, much of it bleeding through her sock to mix with the pool of saliva still clinging to the cloth This was bliss! Crushing people under giant soles was fun before, sure; and it even felt nice as well. But this level of detail that Kari could feel this time; it had been like slowmotion, with every step towards death her victims took being another rush of pleasure for the massive child. Kari wanted to feel more of this, much more. While Kari was musing to herself about this new, higher level of fun and pleasure she had discovered,

still, none of the remaining children managed to move. Again, without saying another word, Kari lifted her foot off the ground and moved it diagonally to her right, wiping the swing set out of existence. Tremors coursed through the earth as Kari's foot impacted the ground again, knocking all of the children off their feet and onto their butts. At this point a few of those children finally tried to get back to their feet and run, but it was useless now – they had waited too long and wasted their opportunity for escape. Another hard stomp and the platform plus slide crumbled effortlessly, being compacted like it was paper. This move ended without casualties, but at least 10 kids were caught in the chaos, most of them being wedged between her toes and some trapped inside the now twisted metal surrounding Kari's humongous foot as the crushed remains of what once was a construction to inspire happiness in children of all ages. A few really unlucky ones had gotten impaled by the sharp metal poles and wooden planks. Nobody died because of the stomp itself, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be corpses amongst the debris. Concerning the lads and lasses occupying the space between Kari's toes, those were easily taken care of by the girl crunching aforementioned digits together and letting the children explode in showers of blood and gore; making her sock look as if red had been its original color, with there being white splothes covering parts of it, despite it being the exact opposite. The almost neglectable amount of children trapped amongst the rubble surrounding her sock-clad foot meanwhile got to be erased by our young giantess twisting her limb and grinding them into the dirt, leaving nothing but red streaks on the ground.

One last step in the center of the playground was enough to finish off the rest of the kids and like that the grounds were empty. The building sat in ruin, and the playground was absolutely flattened. Kara hardly looked back, focusing only on more ways to worship her glorious feet and play with the rest of her toys.

 

As she steered her rampage back onto the busy town streets, she realized that unlike the beginning of her rampage, hundreds of people were now trying to escape her adventure by car. This created a traffic jam a mile long as Kari observed hundreds of cars filling the streets bumper to bumper, desperately inching along in an effort to outrun her. And with the sight of a panicked traffic jam came the sounds - blaring horns, screeching tires, desperate shouting and all around just pure chaos. With ears almost two feet tall, Kari absolutely couldn't stand the sheer bombardment. The screams alone were music to her ears, but running engines and horns were definitely not on her list of things she liked to listen to. Within seconds she was absolutely enraged by the traffic jam and immediately began stomping on cars left and right. At first she didn't even pause to savor the crushing of the tines inside - the one upside to a traffic jam was that every car was occupied after all. Sometimes she would stomp too hard, which only seemed to set off several car alarms in the streets around her, that only made her anger grow. Her feet rained down like thunderous hammers crushing two cars at once, grinding them flat into the road, before immediately moving on to the ones in front of them. Thankfully for her the town had fairly narrow streets and her feet together spanned the whole width of most avenues; meaning she could swiftly and effectively terminate every car in each street as she toured the town without effort. Unbeknownst to her in her fit of rage, the gallons of saliva still stuck to the bottom of her feet acted like a magnet towards everything that her soles touched, picking up debris, car parts, broken glass, blood and even mangled body parts. Desperate commuters caught one last pungent whiff of blood, saliva and salty sweat wafting through their windows before being crushed in seconds under the largest and smelliest feet ever to walk the world. Kari didn't even think about making things more enjoyable by removing her socks anymore, so into just ending this incessant, obnoxious noise was the giant mass murderer.

 

Little by little as she tore down each road one by one, the noise and chaos of the hasty evacuation began to die down. Once she decided she had wrecked enough havoc and brought the noise level down to a reasonable level, her anger washed away and her playful attitude began to return. There were still enough cars desperate to get away from her, and she decided there was no reason not to have a little fun with them, that was the sole reason for them even being around after all. They were her toys and despite them having been a nuisance for some time a couple moments ago, she still intended to use the remaining ones the way they were intended to be.

She found her way to a fairly large untouched intersection, packed with stalled cars. A few panicked drivers abandoned their vehicles the second they saw her, but she wasn't about to just let them get away. Using her left foot as a broom, she stomped hard on two cars on the far edge of the intersection, feeling several inhabitants pulverized between her toes as she did this. She then began to sweep the rest of the cars into the middle of the intersection, dragging them into a nice sized pile in the center. She repeated the process on the other three sides of the intersection, knocking over the traffic lights and dragging all of the cars along the road until they were piled on top if each other in the center. Anyone who had left their vehicle was either swept away by her foot and rammed into the mangled mess of cars, their now broken bodies squirming in pain or pushed over and ground to mush under the gigantic, moving sole. The people who had stayed inside their cars on the other hand just hung on for dear life, hoping against hope that the monster outside would somehow miss them in her rampage.

 

Once she had successfully piled all of the cars ontop of each other, she flicked her hand through her hair and took a seat on top of an insurance office on a street corner. Her rear went right through it of course, and she landed with a resounding thud on the ground, nothing but a pile of rubble now being compressed under her butt cheeks, with the odd human getting crushed amongst the debris, their plan of sitting this one out inside and hoping that Kari would just walk past them coming to bite them in the ass – well, more like Kari's ass making them bite the dust. Despite her initial surprise at her seat crumbling beneath her form, Kari, without missing a beat, reached onto the top of the pile and picked out an old station wagon. Holding the car upright in her left hand, she used her index finger and thumb of her right one to rip the flimsy roof right off the wagon. She turned the car upside down and dumped the contents onto her right hand, revealing four people. It was a family of Asian descent, with a mother, father, a boy and a girl. The boy appeared to be around 10 years old, maybe a year or two older, his sister being half his age at most. Seeing their predicament, the family huddled together in sheer dread.

She tossed the now empty station wagon to the side, where it landed with a hard clatter and the sounds of shattering glass. Her first victim was the boy; she used her free hand to peel off both of her socks, still dripping with blood and grease and covered in sweat and various filth from her rampage as they were. Kari wiggled her now freed toes, spreading the sweat and blood that was coating them, as well as the torn and crushed corpses of the poor children she had murdered maybe half an hour earlier, around and displaying the gruesome sight to the people who were currently awaiting their own torturous demise.

She took a short moment to smell her stinking socks again, before laying one of her socks flat on the road, still oozing with muddy, red and grey liquids. She then plucked the boy off of her hand, and to the absolute horror of his parents placed him on top of her sock, near the edge. She made them watch in helpless fear as she began to roll her sock up into a burrito of smelly cloth, with the boy caged inside like a sock mummy; ultimately leaving him to suffocate from the goopy stains of blood , gasoline and saliva from various parts of her rampage. Kari was really happy that he diddn't pass out from the smell, although it also surprised quite a bit. Now she could listen to the music that were his horrified screams as he slowly succumbed to his prison's vile stench and died like the worthless maggot he was

.

The girl came next, as Kari gleefully stripped the children from their helpless parents and forced them to watch their excruciating deaths. Remembering how good the little kids from earlier had felt on her soles, she placed the girl down on the road, directly between her feet and only meters away from her brother's corpse. She stood on the road crying softly and making no attempt to escape, it's not like she could if she tried and the girl knew this. Offering no time for goodbyes, Kari slammed her soles together with the girl in between, and felt her insides splatter everywhere in a sheer explosion of viscera and red liquid. Some of the blood spewed upwards like a fountain, raining down on her ankles. Other pools of blood trickled out at the sides of her feet and oozed out between her toes, leaking salty red fluids and chunks of flesh onto the street. Between her soles was now nothing but a glorified pancake of a human being, squeezed and bust into an almost unrecognizable paste of bone fragments, severed and torn organ tissue and a seemingly never ending stream of blood.

 

Returning her focus to her hand, she grabbed the father between two fingers and held him up to her face. Studying him up close, the older asian man seemed to be in shock - his face being as pale as a ghost's and his lips twitching uncontrollably. Looking the puny man over, she felt her stomach rumble. Figuring what's the worst that could happened, she leaned over and bit his head off. His neck erupted like a sprinkler of blood, and she could hear his mourning wife screaming from her palm. Inside her mouth she chewed his decapitated head to bits in seconds, and was pleasantly surprised at how satisfying it tasted. Without even having swallowed his shattered head's remains, she reached out for another bite, ripping off his torso. His upper body had significantly more taste to it as she devoured his heart, stomach and kidneys, along with his crunchy bones and the blood to wash it down. Each part had its own distinct crunch followed by a unique taste, from hard and crunchy to sweet and smooth. It only took a few chews to completely rip his body apart, but the taste was truly sensational. She eagerly devoured his legs right after, swallowing them within seconds and raising the woman to her lips the moment she was done with her tasty husband. Unlike the father the mother was crying hysterically, that was until Kari bit her top half off at least. The woman's legs collapsed in her hand as she consumed her upper body, sucking every tasty bit of organ tissue and nutrient rich blood out that she could. After just a moment of enjoying the flavor of the dead woman on her tongue, she finished off the legs with another bite and took a moment to relax afterwards. It really was awesome to eat people, if she had known that before, she'd have eaten some of her earlier victims too.

 

The blood and gore, both coating the bottom of her feet and filling her mouth, was unlike any sensation she had ever experienced in her life. Living in the moment, she grabbed another car from the pile - a green pickup truck yielded one elderly man, who she quickly devoured in two bites, relishing his pleas for mercy as they morphed into screams of pain while he died. Next, a couple in a hybrid of whom she bit both heads off at once. Each time she finished off a meal, she simply tossed the car aside and reached for another, keeping a steady supply of food coming. Her mouth practically couldn't keep up with her hands, as she swushed her mouth in blood, devouring two people per minute at least. The sensation of biting a person in half, sucking every ounce of their flavorful filling out of them with her tongue and chewing the bodies was nigh overwhelming in its pleasentness; each person had a slightly different taste, and each car was like opening a box of candy. Her victims all tasted wonderful on her tongue, felt great while she chewed them up and let them glide down her throat as she swallowed their remnants to boot; not to mention the kick she got out of it with each person she killed; a truly magnificent treat, that made Kari feel like a real goddess, one that Kari vowed to gift herself with every mealtime from now on.

 

After nearly half an hour of biting people to bits and eating them up like sweets, she had devoured the entire car pile's inhabitants, her stomach now satisfied, for the moment at least. However, she wasn't quite done yet. The sock bundle with the boy inside of it, still lay next to her blood soaked feet. She reached out and picked it up, bringing it to her face. A good whiff of the bloodied, sweat and saliva soaked sock was enough to get her mind rolling, and she slowly began to open her mouth. Drops of sweat coated her lips as she slid the entire rolled up sock into her mouth, her tastebuds gleefully beckoning the salty taste to grace them again and her eyes becoming half-lidded at the strong aroma. With the entirety of the sock/dead boy bundle in her mouth, her tongue got to work. She coated the whole thing with her saliva, while simultaneously letting her tongue glide over every blood stain she could find, her tastebuds practically flaring up in delight each time her tongue made contact with another of those sweet spots. Suddenly remembering the boy inside, she began to compress the bundle with her gigantic tongue. As the sweaty fabric began to squeeze, she could feel a solid mass inside, and delivered all of the pressure she had available. Suddenly she felt a crack inside the sock bundle and a salty warm liquid began to ooze out. She compressed the sock as much as she could possibly manage inside her mouth and felt the boy's body seemingly disintegrate completely between the folds of her sock, as blood and sweat oozed out of the sock, creating somewhat of a gorey cocktail of which Kari savored every last drop. She let out a quiet moan through her closed lips and scrunched her toes together in delight. The body of a man who had originally tried to escape her attempt to pile all those cars together was very unlucky and got caught under Kari's right pinky toe. His head burst as she scrunched her toes out of pure joy.

She didn't know how long she sat there, simply extracting every salty drop of blood and sweat from the sock roll in her maw, before she finally took it out of her mouth. She set her saliva soaked sock down next to it's twin on the street as she took a moment to lick the bloody remains off of both of her feet, as a desert to her departed brother. Once she had licked her filthy, odorous and bloody feet as clean as she could, she put both of her socks back on and stood to her full height once more. She spent a few moments flattening some of the discarded cars that had housed some of her victims, before quickly getting bored and moving on. It just wasn't the same without someone dying inside.

 

Kari wandered the streets and crushed a few empty cars in hopes of getting the occasional one with a passanger left in it, but generally found the town to be devoid of life. At first she was disappointed and considered abandoning the town in search of another. However, she was just about to flatten a pickup truck when a floury of flashing red and blue lights just a few streets away caught her eye. It seems the police finally decided to intervene – way too late to be of any use to the people that had once lived here before getting slaughtered by the 8-year-old giantess; but still early enough to get murdered themselves and Kari was more than happy to do just that. The lights weren't moving, though. It appeared they had set up some sort of blockade for her. She carelessly crushed the empty pickup truck and set off to investigate.

As she strolled down the street, towards the flashing lights, the scene became clearer. There were three police cars parked across the width if the road. She also counted 7 officers accompanying them. Perhaps they were the only men brave enough to stand up to her, or perhaps it really was the town's entire police force. She didn't care in the end, though - either way they were all about to die a painful death and her feet were about to feel very happy.

As she approached the blockade one of the officers yelled into a megaphone.

 

"HAULT. YOU ARE UNDER ARREST. REMAIN-" He stopped talking when she continued to advance. Even from a good distance away, she could see his face grow pale.

 

"FIRE! FIRE NOW!" He shouted.

The sound of gunfire exploded throughout the street as all seven officers fired upon her. The bullets bounced off her skin like rubber. They were of no real danger to her, but they still hurt.

 

"Hey, you little-" she yelled, stopping for a moment and shielding her face with her hands.

 

"KEEP FIRING" The officer with the megaphone commanded.

 

"Alright that's it!" Kari declared, raising her foot into the air as high as she could.

 

Within the blink of an eye she brought it crashing down into the street full force, creating the strongest quake yet. Her foot went completely through the road and into the earth below, causing a sewer pipe to burst and spew water onto the road. Simultaneously the gunfire stopped, as all of the officers were swept clean off their feet. With a dangerously angry look on her face, Kari stormed over to the little blockade. It only took a few steps to reach them, and she came to a halt with a massive stomp that flattened the lead police car with an explosion of glass and metal. One of the officers to her left attempted to stand back up, gun raised, but before he could even think of regaining his balance, she reached out with her left big toe and pinned him to the ground. He dropped his gun as his body was pressed flat against the pavement, giving a weak cry of pain. She slowly began to press more weight onto his chest, feeling his ribs crack and his chest give way. He have one last half hearted wheeze before his torso burst and his eyes exploded out of his skull, showering blood over her sock and the pavement underneath.

The sound of another gunshot rang out from her right, and then another. Bullets bounced off her hip as she turned to see that four of the remaining six officers had gotten back to their feet and were shooting at her yet again. One cop was laying on the road clutching his chest, clearly injured and the other, the one with the megaphone simply seemed to be in shock.

 

Kari took a step forward toward the four officers shooting at her. Her foot landed on the injured man with satisfying pop, though she didn't acknowledge it. The four cops were backing away now, clearly in terror. She took another step. One of them ran out of ammo and dropped his gun to the ground. The other three fired desperately as she took another small step toward them. The policemen continued to back away, but they were running out of room between them and the buildings on the side of the road. She took another small step and crushed the closest man. His companions could hear the split second muffled cry, abruptly cut off by the grinding of bone and the bursting of organs. Blood oozed onto the pavement for the umpteenth time that day. The stench from her socks and feet alone was nearly overwhelming and the literal weight of her giant strides only added to that feeling. She took another step, hard this time. Two of the three remaining men vanished underneath her soles, meeting the same fate as the rest of the people that came before them and leaving only bloodstains on the ground and adding onto the evergrowing mass of blood and flesh caking Kari's gigantic, socked feet. The last of the standing cops tried to back up further, but tripped and fell onto his backside, dropping his gun in the process. He made a scramble for the weapon, but it was in vain. She hovered her foot just above him for a moment, before attacking with her toes. She wrapped her toes around his body, pushing him against the pavement and grinding him up like sausage. Her toes scrunched together, pressing the blood out of him and spilling his guts and severed bones onto the sidewalk. She enjoyed this kill especially, pulverizing and churning his body between her toes for a good amount of time.

 

When she was finally done with the remains of the man between her toes, she turned back to the last remaining cop. The officer with the megaphone was a rather plump man, currently laying flat on the street and pale as a ghost. He stared blankly back up at the giantess, having witnessed the fates of his companions and dreading to imagine his own.

As he watched, she carefully took her right sock off and dropped it to the ground next to her. She then reached her big toe out toward the man in the same fashion as she had done when crushing the first cop - only this time her toenail was exposed. She pressed the massive blade against his waist, wasting no time and digging into his flesh. The man let out a howling scream as she dug her massive toenail into his body, chopping his form cleanly in half. He screamed like a madman as the nail went through his waist. She then pressed her toe flat against the pavement, crushing his legs and leaving his top half wailing for mercy. She let him scream for a few moments, before finally bending down and plucking his top half off the ground. He was bleeding profusely and near unconscious as she raised him up to her face, but he could definitely still see as she dropped him into her mouth. She finished him off in four chews - a nice little treat of blood, a crunchy skull and his soft, juicy heart. Every single one of these bugs deserved to die, if it meant that Kari could have some fun and/or get something tasty to eat out of it; but this nasty maggot was just so annoying that killing him as cruelly as she did was just so satisfying on more levels than the ones she had murdered the other people for.

She swallowed his remains with a decisive gulp, and looked back down at the blood-coated road, as her playful demeanor was temporarily replaced by a cruel grin of satisfaction. She slowly reached down to put her sock back on, taking her time to admire the view, taste and smell. When she was finished, she crushed the two remaining police cars with a crunch and set off once more on the never ending quest to please her feet and stomach.

 


End file.
